Electric vehicles are powered by lithium ion batteries. To this end, battery packs of the electric vehicles each contain battery cells connected in series to achieve the total voltage requirement of the battery packs. Numerous series-connected battery cells are contained in each battery pack of a large electric vehicle, such as a bus. Heat is generated from both the battery cells and buses connected therebetween to the detriment of the performance of the battery packs.
In an attempt to solve the aforesaid problem, a conventional technology discloses housing battery packs inside a vehicle and cooling them with air conditioning systems thereof. However, the aforesaid prior art has some drawbacks: reduction of available space in the vehicle, and making it sooner for the battery packs to run out of power.
In addition, the battery packs undergo heat dissipation through casings thereof only. The casings each have so small a surface contact area that the aforesaid heat dissipation is hardly efficient. As a result, not only are the battery packs poor in performance, but their service life is also short.